Kingdom High
by Draconicscribe32
Summary: I've been toying with the idea of what would happen if the world of the Super Mario Bros was actually a high school. This is the result. It's mostly about Luigi but it's also about his days when he met Daisy. So expect a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday, first day back to school and Luigi Mario sighed deep into the book he was reading. He hated school. No, strike that, he loved going to school. What he hated were the jerks in his school. Okay, maybe not all of them were jerks, like his twin brother, Mario, and Mario's girlfriend, Peach. But everyone else? Yep, complete jerks to him. Unlike Mario, Luigi wasn't very popular. Where Mario was the captain of all the high school sport teams, Luigi was a straight "A" student. Mario got all of the coordination that it takes to be an athlete, whereas Luigi can't go a day without bumping his big nose into something. Mario got all the looks. Luigi would've been lucky enough to actually have a girl look at him. But such is the life of a twin.

Luigi stood outside the door of his house waiting for Mario, as well as waiting for the bus. Mario was just having a late start, as usual. Luigi was deep in thought when a sweet voice brought him into reality. "Hello, Luigi." Turning toward the owner, he saw Peach walking towards him. Peach Toadstool was the daughter of renowned business capitalist, Jonathan Toadstool. Unlike most girls with money, Peach loved the simple things in life, even though she was also the captain of the school's cheer squad.

"Hey, Peach," Luigi said in a pleasant voice. He really liked talking to her. She was like the sister he never had.

"Where's Mario?" She asked.

"Had a late start," Luigi replied before the door opened and closed behind them.

"Thanks for waiting, Bro." Mario said before turning his attention towards his girlfriend. "And good morning, Beautiful." Mario took Peach's hand and lightly pressed it against his lips, making her giggle. Luigi had just started thinking that today was going to be another long day when the bus pulled up to their stop. As soon as the doors opened, the trio made their way up. Luigi stopped when he looked towards the back of the bus. Sitting there, alone, was a girl he had never seen before. She had dark, reddish-brown hair with a daisy barrette holding it to one side, tan skin that was covered by a yellow shirt. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Luigi began walking towards her. Once there, he cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked at him, Luigi couldn't help become mesmerized. She had the deepest, emerald green eyes he had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" She asked, with a voice that felt like honey to his ears. Noticing that she asked him a question, he became very nervous and stuttered as he spoke.

"I-I-I w-was wondering i-i-if it would b-be okay if I s-sat down?" He said, mentally facepalming himself as he spoke. "Since there's not really anywhere else to sit." Shrugging, she moved her backpack to let him sit down. "M-m-my name's L-l-luigi," he stuttered as he introduced himself.

"Daisy," she replied.

"That's a nice name," Luigi continued, "never heard it around here. Though, it's the name of a flower. Not that I hang around flower shops all day." Luigi rushed that last sentence, making Daisy giggle a little, which in turn made Luigi's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Granted, not the best introduction I've heard," Daisy said with a smirk, "but it is the funniest."

_Great,_ Luigi said to himself, _I've just managed to embarrass myself on the first day._ "What I meant was," he began to ask, trying to save himself, "are you new in town?"

"Sort of," Daisy answered, "I just transferred to Kingdom High from Sarasa Preparatory Academy."

"You went to a prep school?" Luigi was surprised by this.

"Yep," she said bashfully, "sorta got kicked out for causing too much trouble." As she spoke, Luigi became more surprised. How could such a beautiful creature cause too much trouble? It was only when he heard a voice that he hated did he find the answer.

"Hey, Loser!" A nasally voice said, followed by a weird snorting laugh. Luigi looked up to see the two guys who picked on him the most. Wario and his brother, Waluigi. "Whatcha' got there?" Waluigi pointed to Daisy.

"Waluigi, this is Daisy." Luigi's voice went small. He hated talking to these guys. They made him feel weak.

"Well, hello there," Waluigi said, moving his face real close to hers, making Luigi jealous. But when she looked away and began waving her hand in front of her face, Luigi tried not to laugh.

"Jeeze, Louise," she said, making a gagging noise, "don't you ever brush your teeth." Soon, everyone around them began to snicker. "I mean seriously, you need a freakin breath mint." Soon, the whole bus burst out laughing at him. Even Luigi couldn't hold back his laughter, which incurred Waluigi's anger.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Nerd?" At that moment, Daisy reached out and grabbed Waluigi's nose between her index and middle fingers.

"For your information, he's laughing at you." She said, practically forcing him to look at her. "And I swear, if you or anyone else calls him a nerd, you'll answer to me." Her last statement was directed towards everyone on the bus. "Understood?" She forced her captive to give a slight nod, before letting him go with a slight push. As the whole thing transpired, Luigi could help but wonder at this girl, whom he's never met before, stand up for him. _I think I'm in love._ Luigi thought as she rejoined him in the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bus rolled into the school parking lot, and the students began making their way off, one thing still bothered Luigi. 'Why did she stand up for me?' he thought. 'We just met, so we barely know each other.' He would have continued his train of thought, if it wasn't for the fact that the moment his feet touch the ground, a football hit him squarely in the side of the head. Luigi was in a daze, and wouldn't have known who had thrown the ball, if wasn't for a booming laugh that he had known all too well.

"Nice catch, Nerd." The owner of the voice said through his laughter. Luigi looked to where the voice came from and saw the meanest bully he had the misfortune to know. Butch Kooper, nicknamed Bowser, was the self-proclaimed king of Kingdom High. Everyone, including the teachers, were afraid of him. Well, everyone except Mario. Kooper and Mario had a rivalry ever since the football coach made Mario the team captain instead of him. What made things worse between the two was the fact that Mario started dating Peach, who, at that time, had just became the head cheerleader. Since Kooper couldn't beat up Mario, due to the fact that the coach threatened him by saying he'd get kicked off the team if he tried, he turned his attention on Luigi.

Luigi was just about to get up to his feet, when Daisy ran over to help him. "Are you alright?" She asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Luigi replied, appreciative of her helping hand. A hand, which he might add, that felt smooth and soft.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She snapped at Kooper, shocking anyone who heard her into silence. Even Kooper was surprised by her sudden outburst. Playing it off, he walked up to her, nonchalantly.

"Listen," he said in a cool but menacing voice, "you're probably new here, so I'll explain how it works." He moved in close to her face with a wild look in his eye. "I run this school. And nobody, not you, not your loser boyfriend, and not even his dumbass of a brother can do anything about it. Got it?"

"Is that so?" Luigi began to fear for Daisy. She was, at that very moment, playing with fire. Kooper had no problems hitting girls, because at that moment, he swung out at her with a closed hand. However, Daisy shocked everyone even further as she grabbed Kooper's fist in one hand and his elbow in the other, and, with her feet planted firmly in the ground, swung the rather large seventeen year old boy over her head, and into a bush that happened to break his fall. As the other students watched what happened in silence, Daisy walked over to an extremely stunned Luigi, picked up his backpack, and smiled before handing it to him while saying, "Walk me to class?" Luigi couldn't fathom what had just transpired. Here was a girl, who acted kind a sweet to him, and she had just brought down the goliath of the school. She was more than she appeared, which in turn gave Luigi mixed feelings about her.

Luigi spent most of the morning giving Daisy a tour of the school, showing her where each classroom was, so to prevent her from getting lost. As he explained everything to her, he couldn't help but notice that she was hanging on to every word. It kinda made him happy that she liked him that much, until what Kooper called him came to mind, making him stop dead in his tracks. Daisy immediately noticed this and turned to look at him. "Luigi?" She asked with concern. "Everything okay?"

"Um, Daisy," Luigi began, "do you remember what Kooper said?"

"Who?" That's right, Luigi never introduce him.

"That guy you just flipped over your head," he explained, "which, if I may point out, was very cool."

"Oh, that guy." As soon as she said this, Daisy remembered what he had said and her face started to turn red. "Listen, just don't let it get under your skin. It's not like a nice guy like you would ever want a girl like me."

"What makes you say that?" Luigi had never been called a nice guy. At least not by anyone besides Peach and Mario.

"Think about it," Daisy used her fingers to list off the reasons, "I'm a tomboy, I study martial arts, and I have a lot of other quirks that I'm sorta not proud to mention." She looked down before continuing in a small voice that only Luigi was able to hear. "Plus, I'm not exactly what people would call pretty." Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing. She actually thought that she wasn't attractive.

"That's not true." Luigi replied, making her look at him. "In fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He saw her face turn red, making her look even cuter in his eyes. "Besides, I'm practically the King of the Nerds in this school." He joked. "I mean, think about it. I'm a straight "A" student, I bump into something at least once a day, and I am the most socially awkward person in this entire school. In fact, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with a girl." Even though he was only trying to prove a point, Luigi also intended to lighten the mood. Which he had successfully done, see that Daisy was now laughing. "What I'm trying to say is, you're the first girl that's ever given me the chance. And I would be extremely happy if you…" Luigi stopped himself. Was he really about to ask a girl out?"

"If I what?" Daisy said, urging him to continue. Luigi began to sum up all of his courage from every fiber of his being. He needed to ask her this question, and he needed to do it now, being as they might not have another chance.

"If you would be my girlfriend." Luigi did it. His courageous side was doing victory laps in his mind, while his downer side pretty much shouted, 'What if she says no!?'

"Wow, Luigi," she said with a surprised look on her face. "You'd really have a girlfriend like me?"

"Like I said," Luigi explained, "you're beautiful. But you're also funny, kind, and you stick up for me. The only people who do that are my brother, Mario, and his girlfriend." Before Daisy could give her answer, the bell rang to signal everyone to start making their way to their first period class.

"I got to get going," Daisy said, "my first class is on the other side of the building. But I'll tell you what," she said with a smile, "meet me in the cafeteria for lunch, and I'll give you my answer." With a wave goodbye, Daisy ran off to her class. Only did Luigi realize, after she was gone, that this would be the first time since his very first day of high school that he had actually eaten in the lunch room. 'She didn't say we'd be eating in the cafeteria,' Luigi said to himself, 'just that she wanted to meet there. Afterwards, we could go to my usual eating spot.' With that thought in mind, Luigi made his way to his first period class, ready for another day of learning.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luigi is in a panic, he tends to show it. Sometimes, he will start running around, flailing his arms like a frightened chicken. Other times, like today, he will lay his head down on his desk and cover it with his arms. Hiding his face. It was the period before lunch, and Luigi was in a panic. He asked a girl he never knew out, and now the anxiety of the moment, combined with the anticipation of her answer, was killing him. He just wished that such an embarrassing day would come to an end. That is until Mario entered the class. "Wow," Mario said as he took the seat next to him, "that girl on the bus was something else." Luigi gave a slight nod. "She made fun of Waluigi's bad breath and threw Bowser, all just to stand up for you. If I were you, Bro, I wouldn't hesitate to ask her out." 

"I did," Luigi said, though his voice was so muffled that Mario had a hard time hearing him. 

"What?" Mario asked. Luigi turned his head so he could look at his older brother. 

"I asked her out." He finally said. Mario just stared at him as he turned his head back into his arms. 

"Did she say no?" Mario probed for more information. Luigi shook his head. "She said yes?" Again, Luigi shook his head. 

"She said she'd give me her answer during lunch." Luigi replied glumly. Mario began to understand his brother's dilemma, at least he thought he did. 

"Well," Mario said, trying to comfort Luigi, "I can understand your worry. Hell, having to wait for a girl to reply to a question like that, might put any guy on edge." 

"It isn't that, Mario." Luigi replied, making Mario look at him curiously. 

"Then what's the problem?" Luigi was silent for a moment. His silence only infuriated Mario. "Luigi! What's the problem!?" 

"I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria!" Luigi shouted his response. Mario facepalmed, he had completely forgot about that. "And if I don't show up, she'll probably think I stood her up. And I don't want her to think that way." It was then, that Mario had a brilliant idea. 

"Don't worry," Mario said, "I might have a plan to remedy your problem, without having you out of your comfort zone." 

"And what's that?" Luigi became more worried. Mario's plans never turned out well for him. 

"All you have to do is go to your usual eating place," Mario explained, "and I'll just tell her what's happening. That way, she doesn't think that you stood her up." 

"And how will you explain why I eat where I eat?" Luigi snapped. 

"That'll be your problem not mine." Mario replied with his a bored expression, just as the teacher entered the room. An hour later, Luigi had just gotten his lunch and was making his way to the library. As he walked down the hall, he heard a familiar voice call out for him. 

"Hey Luigi, wait up." He turned around to see Daisy running up to him with a food tray in her hands. "Jeeze," she said after she caught up with, "you really can move fast when you're walking." 

"Sorry," he apologized with his hand behind his head, "I just want to get into the library before anyone see's me." 

"Yeah, about that." Daisy had a confused look as she asked him. "Mario said that you eat in the library all the time. What gives? I thought there wasn't supposed to be any food in that place?" 

"Well normally there isn't," Luigi explained as he led the way, "but since I started this school, I've constantly had both my lunch money and lunches I bring to school taken. So, Principle Toadsworth made a deal with the librarian. In the end, as long as I promise to clean up after myself and confide my lunch to one specific area, I can eat there whenever I want." 

"Well," Daisy smirked, "that explains why we're heading to the library. But won't the librarian get pissed if she sees me joining you?" 

"As long as you follow the same rules I do," Luigi answered, "I don't think she'll have a problem. She's actually a really nice lady." They continued in silence, until Luigi's question began to bug him. "You still haven't answered my question." She looked at him confused. "You know, the one from earlier?" 

"Oh," Daisy's face took on a bright shade of red. "Well, I was kinda hoping that it was obvious." 

"What do you mean?" Luigi was hoping that she wasn't talking about when she ran off on him without an answer. 

"Seriously," she joked, "are you really that oblivious?" Jumping right in front of him, she made him stop. Looking into her eyes, Luigi saw the tenderness that he had hoped to see. "Luigi," she explained, "I don't normally stand up to guys for someone I just met, but when you sat next to me on that bus, and not judge me, I kinda liked it. Normally, one guy takes a look at me and say, 'that's a fine piece of ass.'" As she said this, Luigi couldn't help but blush, for that was sort of his train of thought when he saw her. "But when they see how I act, they head for the hills. You didn't. You saw my tough girl nature and actually embraced it. I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth, but it made me feel special. Made me feel wanted." As she looked at him, the tenderness in her eyes swiftly change into a happiness Luigi could only hope to describe. "And if that isn't enough of an answer for you, then I'll have to do something a little out of your comfort zone to show you my answer." Before he could ask what she meant, she reached behind his head, brought him closer to her, and kissed him. The only things Luigi knew about love was what he seen in movies and books. But what he could tell from this kiss is that she had placed all of her feelings into it. As they broke from the kiss, she smiled at him. "Now tell me," she smirks, "does that answer your question?" Giving a small nod, she began to laugh. Turning from him, she continued. "Come on, let's go eat." Leading the way, they made their way to the library. Internally, Luigi was so excited to finally have a girlfriend. Externally, he tried to play it cool.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by, pretty fast for Luigi. After sharing lunch with his new girlfriend, Luigi spent most of the day with his mind on two things. His schoolwork, and his new relationship. He was so excited about seeing Daisy on the bus, he could hardly contain himself. However, when the time came for the students to head home, Luigi became a nervous wreck. He had no idea about how to act around a girl, let alone one like Daisy. However, all of his nervousness washed away the moment he stepped out of the school's main doors, only to be replaced by rage. Daisy was standing near a fence, looking as if she wanted to be somewhere else, with Waluigi standing in front of her, looking as if he was hitting on her. Luigi walked up to them, keeping his anger in check, when he heard Daisy pretty much snap at the man in front of her. "Why the hell would I date a freak like you?" She said. "Didn't I make myself perfectly clear this morning?"

"Come on, Baby," Waluigi said, "I know you didn't mean what you said."

"Leave me alone," Daisy said as Luigi arrived.

"Excuse me." Luigi said to the two, getting a smile from Daisy.

"In a minute loser." Waluigi swatted at him.

"Can I say something?" Luigi pestered.

"I said beat it, Nerd!" Waluigi snapped. That was what pushed him over the edge. Not being able to control his anger, he let it out.

"HEY! DICKHEAD!" Luigi shouted making everyone look at him, even Daisy and Waluigi. "I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" As soon as he said that, he instantly began to regret it.

"What did you say?" Waluigi glared at Luigi.

"D-d-did I just s-say that?" He began to stammer. "What I was trying to say was…"

"Nah," Waluigi's tone became menacing, "you wanted to say something, then say it." He grabbed Luigi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the fence. "Come on, I'm all ears."

Luigi looked towards Daisy, and suddenly gained a boost in confidence. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He said with his newfound confidence. Waluigi began to laugh, shattering Luigi's confidence.

"'Your girlfriend?'" Waluigi said through his laughter. "How the hell does a loser like you get a hottie like this?" Jerking his thumb towards Daisy before laughing again. "That's rich." Luigi couldn't take any more. Without thinking, Luigi lifted his knee and shot it out into Waluigi's groin. When he let go, Luigi balled up his fist and punched him in the jaw, knocking him flat on the ground. At that moment, Principle Toadsworth was walking towards them.

"Now what happened here, I wonder?" He said looking from the boy on the ground to Luigi. "Explain yourself."

"Waluigi attacked me," Luigi replied hurriedly. "I was just defending myself."

"It's true Mr. Toadsworth," Daisy confirmed. "Luigi just tried to get his attention."

"I see," Toadsworth said with a nod of his head. "Well, it seems that Mr. Wario will be getting detention. As for you," he points to Luigi, "since this is your first offence, I will let you off with a warning. However, fighting on school property does warrant a call to your parents." Luigi looked glum. He knew his dad would be okay with it, but his mom might actually be broken hearted. Embarrassed to admit it, he was her perfect angel. "So, see that it doesn't happen again." With that, Mr. Toadsworth was off to call Luigi's mom, leaving Daisy to guide Luigi to the bus. When Luigi finally arrived home, he was a nervous wreck. He really didn't want to face his mom. He knew that when she heard that he had been fighting in school, she might be disappointed. The moment he and Mario walked through the door, he tried to get to the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Luigi!" His mother called to him.

"Yeah, Ma!?" he called back, regretting even doing so.

"Can you come into the kitchen for a moment!?" Luigi knew that this was gonna be bad. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom with a sad look upon her face. "We need to talk."

"Ma," Luigi said worriedly, "I didn't mean to fight him, I was just trying to protect myself."

"But why, Luigi?" She asked. "Why was he picking a fight with you? What happened?"

"Waluigi is a bully, Ma," Luigi explained, "he and his brother are always picking on me."

"That's no excuse," she said.

"I know," Luigi continued. He looked at his mom. She was at least 35 years old, though still held the beauty from her youth. She had light, brown hair that she constantly held behind her head with a band, and dark, brown eyes. "Listen, Ma, if you want, I can tell you why today was different." With a nod of her head, Luigi began to recap what had happened earlier that day. When he finished his story, he looked at his mom, who was silent for a moment.

"So," she said after a moment of stunned silence, "Waluigi was hitting on this Daisy girl?" Luigi just nodded. "Who happens to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Luigi's face started to turn red. After another moment of silence, he looked at his mom, and saw that a small smile began to play across her face. This made Luigi worried. "Ma? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing," she replied, turning away, "why don't you just go do your homework. We'll continue this discussion when your father gets home." At first Luigi hesitated, but he agreed and left to do as he was told. When he entered his room, his eyes when straight for the large habitat off to the side which was supposed to of held his iguana, Yoshi. Scanning his room, Luigi spotted a sliver of green sticking out from under his bed. Walking over to it, he lifted the blanket to reveal Yoshi, who happened to be hiding for the moment.

"Hey, buddy," Luigi said with a smile. Gently, he reached under the bed and pulled out the lizard. Lying himself down on the bed, he placed Yoshi on his chest and began to stroke him down the spin. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you.


End file.
